Kokoro
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Ivan Braginsky has developed a robot. It was a miracle, since the robot looked like a real human and can do everything. But there's still one thing that's missing. RusIndo pairing. Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.


" _ **Kokoro"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Based from Kagamine Rin song**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: RusIndo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary:**

 **Ivan Braginsky, the most genius professor, has developed a robot. It was a "miracle" that he said, because it looked like a human perfectly. The robot was a male, named as Agustian Dirgantara. Sadly, it's missing one thing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Moscow, Russia._

He was lonely. His family now has their own problems. And he also misses someone that he holds dear. Sadly, that person…

 _Has gone._

"…Indonesiye."

Ivan Braginsky, finally decided to make a robot. A robot that looked like _that_ person, who will greet him day and night.

Thus, he began creating the robot. He would be always stressed, but looking at his incomplete robot makes him forget all about his stress.

 _Until, a miracle has happened._

One day, on a beautiful night, the robot that Ivan thought can't be activated, suddenly moved a bit. Its eyes opened, showing a dark-red orbs that looked almost brown. But it looked dull, lifeless, and emotionless.

Ivan chirped in happiness when the robot he created has activated. He's glad that he could create something that looked like _him_ , he's glad that he have someone by his side now.

"Privyet."

The robot tilted his head, looking at his new master.

"Privyet."

"Do you know who I am?" Ivan asked again with a smile.

"You are my master and creator, Ivan Braginsky." The robot said again with a monotonous voice.

"There's no problem in your system, right?"

"No problem."

Ivan sighed in relief. He patted the male robot softly.

" _Then, your name from now on would be Agustian Dirgantara."_

"Ivan, please wake up. It's morning." Agus said, opening his master's room door while bringing a cup of coffee.

"W-wha? What time is it?!" Ivan startled, immediately sits up from his sleeping position.

"It's already 9 o'clock." The robot replied blankly.

"Oh god… I sleep that long?" The russian gets up from the bed, fixing his scarf before walked towards his work table that was filled with computers.

"You only sleep for 4 hours only, Ivan. If you didn't take care of yourself properly, you will get sick." Agus said, putting the coffee next to his master.

"Now, I can't do that. There's still one thing that was missing." He chuckled lightly, and started working.

"At the first day you were born, you didn't shake my hand, or grabbing it. You just stared at it." He said.

"You didn't smile, you didn't cry, you didn't laugh."

Agus just listened in silence with a straight face.

"And I thought it would be great if you have a 'heart'."

Heart?

The male robot blinked in confusion.

"I want to teach you. About the feeling of happiness, and sadness." Ivan stopped typing, before he faced Agus.

"That's what I hope."

Hope?

"…I can't understand it, Ivan."

The male russian just laughed, and patted the robot.

"It's okay." He said with a gentle smile, stood up from his chair and hugged the robot.

" _You'll understand it someday."_

Hundreds years passed so fast. The robot stared at his master's dusty room with a blank face. On his hand, there's a cup of coffee he would always make, but he remembered that Ivan already died.

" _Ugh."_

 _Agus turned his back towards Ivan, that was falling from the chair and coughing hardly. The robot went to his master immediately._

" _Ivan, are you okay?" He asked in monotone voice._

" _Urgh… Da, I'm fine. Worry not, Agus." Ivan replied after his cough ceased for awhile, before he coughed again and spits blood._

" _You're having a hemoptysis. This is dangerous to humans, because your lungs is damaged. We need to—"_

 _His explanation stopped when his master hugged him, not really tight but gentle. He could hear some sobs from the male russian._

"… _Ivan, is there anything wrong with my data?"_

 _No answer was given. Ivan just cried in silence while hugging the robot._

 _ **Why did you cry?**_

He wondered. Before his death, what is the true identity of Ivan Braginsky? Why did he so kind to him?

 _And why would he make a heart program?_

Agus stayed silent for awhile, before moving his feet towards the broken computers. He connected some USB cables to him, before turned the computers on by giving his power.

"It should be here…" He mumbled, opening a folder, and founding an application that was written as 'Heart'.

" _Don't ever open this application, Agus. I fear… That this is too much for you."_

He shook his head lightly. Agus moved the cursor to the application, before clicking it.

" **Welcome to the 'Heart' program. ID recognized, Agustian Dirgantara. We will start initializing the system.** "

Agus just stayed silent, waiting for the system. After awhile, the computers screen turns black.

"W-what…?"

" **Heart initialization complete. We will install the 'Third Miracle' now.** "

Third Miracle? What does it mean? What miracle?

His questions finally answered when the heart program was installed. The computers screen shows Ivan there, while hugging a male that looked like him. He was laughing, same as that male.

"…Indonesie, Agustian Dirgantara. Ivan Braginsky former lover."

Agus stayed silent. Is this all of Ivan's memories with the original him?

' _Thump.'_

The robot flinched. What was that?

' _Drip._ '

Agus startled. He sensed that his cheeks turned wet suddenly. The robot touches his face, feeling a weird sensation he never had.

"W-what…?"

Those dark-red eyes widened. It's not looked dull anymore. It looked alive, like eyes of a living being.

The tears just keep dropping from his eyes. Why wouldn't it stop?

"What is this? Why my tears won't stop?" He questioned himself, hugging his trembling body.

"Why am I trembling…?" He asked again, gritting his teeth. His feet become weak, and he was unable to stand suddenly.

"…Is this… What I really wanted…?" He asked again, covering his own face, sobbing.

" _My very own… Heart…?"_

The robot suddenly remembered. He stood up, before looked at the chair that Ivan always sits while smiling.

"Ivan, I know the meaning of—"

He stopped. That happy smile vanished from his face. He remembered that Ivan already gone. Tears once again wets his eyes, as he walked towards the chair that has his master's scarf there.

 _I knew the meaning of happiness._

Agus grabbed the scarf, hugging it and smelling the remaining scent of his master.

 _And I know the meaning of sadness._

His heartbeat won't stop. His tears keeps on floodins hardly, as his legs weakens once again, making him falls on his knees.

"Ivan… Ivan…"

 _Heart, Mystery._

"Ivan... Ivan…!"

 _Mystery, Heart._

"IVAAAAAAAANNNN!"

The robot screamed, crying as loud as he can. He miss him, but he know that crying for him would be useless.

"Urgh…"

" _Sunflowers are the most beautiful thing, da?"_

 _The male russian smiled towards his robot, that was keeping a straight face._

" _Yes. It was colored yellow, like a sun. It was beautiful." Agus said flatly. Ivan sweatdropped._

"… _Da." He nodded his head."I guess you still can't give opinions from yourself, huh."_

 _The robot blinked._

" _It's nothing." Ivan shook his head, before extending his hand towards Agus. The robot blinked again, looking at his master's hand flatly._

"… _It seems you still won't take my hand." He sighed with a smile, taking his robot hand and pulled him lightly._

Agus startled. He extended his hand slowly, like trying to reaching out for something.

"I should have take your hand back then… But I was too foolish by not taking your hand by my own…" He said, putting his hand down and slowly stood up.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck, walking to the computers and starts typing a message—

 _A message for himself in the past._

" **Voice message will be initialized.** "

Agus nodded his head, as he took a deep breath.

 _Ima ieru, hontou no kotoba_

 _Sasageru, anata ni…_

 _Arigatou… Arigatou…_

 _Kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete_

 _Arigatou… Arigatou…_

 _Isshou ni sugoseta hibi wo…_

 _Arigatou… Arigatou…_

 _Anata ga watashi ni kureta, subete_

 _Arigatou… Arigatou…_

 _Eien ni utau…_

The robot stopped singing. His systems suddenly broke. The message was recorded, and sent to himself in the past. He smiled in relief.

His body cannot withstand any longer. He falls down, but something prevents him hitting the floor.

" _You've done great, Agus."_

Hearing those words, the robot stayed silent for a second. His eyes saw the person he loved, making he smiled in happiness.

"Thank you… Ivan…"

The computers exploded. The robot has broken, lying down on the floor without any movements.

It was a miracle. The robot that obtained "Heart" just keep singing. But sadly, every miracle never stands forever. The 'Heart' program was far too big for him to withstand, making his machines shortened, and he was unable to move again.

 _But until the end of his life, he keeps the happiest smile, as sunflowers miraculously bloomed around him._


End file.
